Eric Roberts
Eric Roberts, de son vrai nom Eric Anthony Roberts, est un acteur américain, né le 18 avril 1956 à Biloxi (Mississippi). Biographie Carrière Eric Roberts a commencé sa carrière d’acteur enfant dans une troupe de théâtre locale. Après des études de théâtre, il a travaillé à New York où il est récompensé pour son rôle dans Burn This à Broadway. Roberts a été nommé aux Golden Globe pour ses rôles dans Le Roi des gitans et Star 80, ainsi qu’aux Golden Globe et aux Oscars pour son rôle dans Runaway Train. Ses prestations dans Le Dernier Anniversaire (It's My Party) et dans De sang-froid (In Cold Blood), l'adaptation télévisée du roman de Truman Capote par Jonathan Kaplan et remake du premier film, sont saluées par la critique en 1996 au Festival du film de Sundance. En 2000, il a été nommé meilleur acteur lors du festival du film indépendant de New York pour son rôle dans La Cucaracha. Vie privée Il est le père de l'actrice Emma Roberts qu'il a eue avec Kelly Cunningham. Ses sœurs Julia Roberts et Lisa Roberts Gillan sont actrices. Il est marié depuis août 1992 à Eliza Roberts (née Eliza Garrett). Filmographie *1978 : Le Roi des gitans (King of the Gypsies) *1981 : L'Homme dans l'ombre (Raggedy Man), de Jack Fisk : Teddy *1983 : Star 80 : Paul Snider *1984 : Le Pape de Greenwich Village (The Pope of Greenwich Village) : Paulie *1985 : Coca-Cola kid : Becker *1985 : Runaway Train : Buck *1986 : Nobody's Fool : Riley *1988 : Un fusil pour l'honneur (Blood Red) : Marco Collogero *1989 : Best of the Best : Alex Grady *1990 : L'Ambulance (The Ambulance) : Josh Baker *1991 : Sang chaud pour meurtre de sang-froid (Final Analysis) : Jimmy Evans *1991 : Par l'épée (By the Sword) : Alexander Villard *1993 : Best of the Best 2 : Alex Grady *1993 : Babyfever : Anthony *1993 : La Garce : Reno Adams *1994 : L'Expert (The Specialist) : Tomas Leon *1994 : Love is a Gun : Jack Hart *1995 : The Immortals : Jack *1996 : Le Dernier Anniversaire (It's My Party) de Randal Kleiser : Nick Stark *1996 : Public Enemies : Arthur Dunlop *1996 : Disjoncté (The Cable Guy) de Ben Stiller : Eric Roberts *1996 : Past Perfect : Dylan Cooper *1996 : Vengeance froide (Heaven's Prisoners) : Bubba Rocque *1996 : Power 98 : Karlin Prickett *1997 : Wanted recherché mort ou vif (Most Wanted) de David Hogan : l'assistant du directeur adjoint Spencer *1998 : The Prophecy 2 : l'Archange Michael *1998 : La Cucaracha : Walter Pool *1998 : Ennemis non identifiés (The Shadow Men) : Bob Wilson *2000 : La Princesse et le Capitaine (The King's Guards) : Augustus Talbert *2000 : The Beat Nicks : Mack Drake *2000 : Cecil B. DeMented : l'ex-mari d'Honey *2001 : Raptor : Jim Tanner (Shérif) *2001 : Fast Sofa de Salomé Breziner (en) : Robinson *2001 : The Flying Dutchman : Sean *2001 : Sol Goode : Mike Neff, un vétéran du vietnam *2001 : Le Sanctuaire (Mindstorm) : David Mendez *2002 : Spun : The Man *2002 : Les Loups de Wall Street (Wolves of Wall Street) : Dyson Keller *2003 : National Security : Nash *2003 : Intoxicating : Teddy *2004 : Sledge: The Story of Frank Sledge (Sledge: A Documentary) : le Chef de la Police *2004 : Pilote junior (Junior Pilot) : le coach Davis *2004 : Miss Naufragée et les filles de l'île (Miss Cast Away) : Maximus Powers *2005 : The Civilization of Maxwell Bright : Arlis *2005 : Spit : Jack *2005 : Break a Leg : Michael Richard Lange *2005 : Sledge: The Untold Story : Police Chief *2005 : 4-Bidden : Roman Tobias *2005 : Geppetto's Secret : Jack Hammer (voix) *2005 : Sister's Keeper : Malikai *2005 : Comedy Hell : Le Sheriff *2006 : 8 of Diamonds : Charlie Klamanski *2006 : Junior Pilot : Coach Davis *2006 : Il était une fois dans le Queens (A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints) : Antonio, âgé *2006 : Aurora : Mr. Brown *2006 : One Way : Nick Swell *2006 : DOA: Dead or Alive : Donovan *2006 : Phat Girlz : Robert Myer *2007 : Westbrick Murders : John *2007 : Blizhniy Boy: The Ultimate Fighter : Ivan *2008 : Light Years Away : Dr Howard Melvin *2008 : The Dark Knight : Le Chevalier noir (The Dark Knight) : Salvatore Maroni *2009 : Groupie : Angus *2010 : Expendables : Unité spéciale (The Expendables) de Sylvester Stallone : James Munroe *2010 : Sharktopus de Declan O'Brien : Dr Nathan Sands *2010 : Hunt to Kill *2010 : The Wayshower *2010 : Intent *2010 : Silver Case *2010 : Baby O *2010 : Jessy *2010 : Spreading Darkness *2011 : A New York Heartbeat *2011 : So This Is Christmas' *2012 : Deadline *2012 : La Chute Des Empires *2012 : Trophy *2012 : The Wicked Within *2012 : The Cloth *2012 : The Mark: Flight 777 *2012 : Lovelace *2012 : The Hot Flashes *2013 : The House Across the Street *2013 : Paranormal Movie *2013 : Before I Sleep *2013 : Abstraction *2013 : Scavenger Killers *2013 : Assault on Wall Street *2013 : The Hot Flashes de Susan Seidelman : Lawrence Humphrey *2013 : La Rançon de la gloire (Lip Service) : M. Esposito *2013 : A Talking Cat!?! : Duffy (voix) *2014 : Skin Traffik *2014 : The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) *2014 : Spreading Darkness *2014 : Cowboys vs Dinosaurs *2014 : Six Gun Savior *2014 : Santa's Boot Camp *2014 : Vice caché de Paul Thomas Anderson *2016 : Maximum Impact de Andrzej Bartkowiak *2017 : But Deliver Us from Evil de Joshua Coates : Leigh Warring Télévision Téléfilms *1980 : Paul's Case : Paul *1983 : Miss Lonelyhearts : Miss Lonelyhearts *1986 : Mort en eau trouble (Slow Burn) : Jacob Asch *1988 : To Heal a Nation : Jan Scruggs *1990 : The Lost Capone : Al Capone *1991 : Vendetta: Secrets of a Mafia Bride : Sean McLeary *1992 : Fugitif au Texas (Fugitive Among Us) : Cal Harper *1993 : Voyage : Gil Freeland *1993 : Love, Honor and Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage : Bill Bonanno *1995 : Saved by the Light : Dannion Brinkley *1996 : Dark Angel : Walter D'Arcangelo *1996 : Le Seigneur du temps (Doctor Who) : le Maître/Bruce *1996 : Coup de sang de Jonathan Kaplan : Perry Smith *1997 : L'Odyssée (The Odyssey) : Eurymachus *1999 : Heaven's Fire : Dean McConnell *1999 : Le Manipulateur (Lansky) : Ben Siegel à 40 ans *1999 : Tueur en cavale : Tony Lazorka *1999 : Purgatory : Blackjack Britton *2000 : Sanctimony : le lieutenant *2000 : L'Homme traqué (Race Against Time) : James Gabriel *2001 : S.O.S. Vol 534 (Rough Air: Danger on Flight 534) : l'officier supérieur Mike Hogan *2001 : Walking Shadow : le chef de Police DeSpain *2002 : Dérive fatale (Christmas Rush) : Scalzetti *2002 : Roughing It : The Foreman *2006 : Aux limites de la passion (Fatal Desire) : Joe *2007 : Pandemic : Virus fatal (Pandemic) : le maire Dalesandro *2008 : Le Cyclope (Cyclops) : l'empereur Tiberius *2010 : Le Droit à l'amour (Class) : Benjamin Sheffield *2010 : Un chien à la Maison Blanche (First Dog) : le président des États-Unis *2013 : Six Gun Savior *2013 : La Vérité sur mon mari (Assumed Killer) : le chauffeur de taxi *2016 : Harcelée par son médecin (Stalked by My Doctor) : Docteur Beck Séries télévisées *1964-1977 : Another World : Ted Bancroft *1997 : Oz : Richard L'Italien, un serial killer condamné à mort *1997 : C-16 (C-16: FBI) : John Olansky *1997 : Spawn (Todd McFarlane's Spawn) : Petey (voix) *1998 : South Park *2000 : Le Monde des ténèbres (Dark Realm) *2001 : New York, unité spéciale (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) - Saison 2, épisode 13 : Sam Winfield *2001 : Ondes de choc (Strange Frequency) - Épisode Génération rock : Bob Henry *2003 : L.A. Confidential *2005 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI: Miami) - Saison 3, épisode 23 : Ken Kramer *2006 : Heroes : Eric Thompson, Sr *2006-2007 : The L Word (3 épisodes) : Gabriel McCutcheon, père de Shane *2008 : Entourage - Saison 5, épisode 5 : lui-même *2008 : Crash - Saison 2 : Seth Blanchard *2009 : Fear Itself - Épisode Effrayé : Harry Siegal / Harry Bender. *2010 : Les Feux de l'amour (The Young and the Restless) - Épisodes 9448, 9459, 9460 et 9461 : Vance Abrams *2010 : Chuck : Packard (Saison 4, épisode 5) *2011 : Burn Notice : Reeds (saison 5, épisode 18) *2012 : The Finder : oncle Shadrak *2014 : Suits : Charles Forstman *2015 : Scorpion : Mike (saison 2, épisode 19) *2015 - 2016 : Lost Girl : Hadès *2015 : Les experts (saison 15 épisode final) *2017 : Grey's Anatomy (saison 13, épisode 16) : Robert Avery, père de Jackson Clips *2005 : It's Like That de Mariah Carey *2005 : We Belong Together de Mariah Carey *2005 : Mr. Brightside de The Killers *2007 : Smack That de Akon et Eminem *2007 : Down Ass Bitch de Ja Rule et Charli Baltimore *2012 : Miss Atomic Bomb de The Killers *2014 : Bitch Better Have My Money de Rihanna *2015 : Nearly Forgot My Broken Heart de Chris Cornell Liens externes *Wikipedia *Allociné en:Eric Roberts Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy